


and they come unstuck

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara spends a weekend visiting Daichi at university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and they come unstuck

**Author's Note:**

> Background information: Suga and Daichi go to separate universities: Daichi is an economics student in Tokyo and Suga is studying medicine about six hours away in Fukuoka. Most of this short story is about the two nights they spend together, catching up in Tokyo. 
> 
> Title is from Vance Joy's song, Riptide. 
> 
> Apologies for my poor grammar, run-on sentences, bizarre shifts of POV, and overall bad writing. Enjoy!

Daichi has taken nearly every pillow and cushion in his home, lined them on his bedroom floor, and allotted all of his nicest linens to be piled on Suga’s makeshift bed. It’s been a few hours since Sugawara hopped off his 6-hour train ride to find Daichi at the station in Tokyo, ready and waiting on the platform, armed with a bear hug and ready to treat Sugawara to dinner at a ramen shop, which Daichi swears is the best one in the city.

Now, it’s nearly midnight and Sugawara is tucked into bed, phone long forgotten on Daichi’s bedside as they exchange stories: when Suga’s lab partner spilled a particularly high concentration of hydrochloric acid on his lab coat, and Suga had to miserably strip off his clothes and awkwardly make use of the lab’s chemical shower, on the third day of class. Daichi then regales him with the story of how he was pelted with sticky bits of meat by a furious customer at his weekend job, a waiter at a barbecue joint near campus. Once they run out of all the particularly wild anecdotes, they move on to trading thoughts about teachers, classmates: upperclassmen they admire, physics lecturers who terrify them, pretty girls at parties.

“Have you hooked up with anybody at your school?”

Daichi grunts, and then he props himself up on one elbow and moves to look at Suga. “Yeah, there was this one girl who came up to me at a party with her friends, asking if she could feel my muscles.”

Suga snorts. “How was the sex?”

Daichi flops back down on his bed. “Embarrassing. I was drunk off my ass and I think I came before she did.”From across the room, Suga can see him blush. “She never really talked to me again.”

Daichi starts when Suga lets out a deep belly laugh. “You’re all bark and no bite, Sawamura!”

Daichi smothers his face with a pillow and groans. “Fuck off, Suga.”

Suga feigns disgusted shock. “Is that any way to treat an old friend from your childhood?”

Daichi stops. The world seems to slow down a little bit, the second hand on the wall clock grinding down to the speed of molasses. Almost imperceptibly, Daichi’s eyes soften. “You know how much I’ve missed you, Koushi.”

Suga reels and splutters inwardly: it’s as if Daichi has snuck under his skin and jabbed at a space between shingles of armor, a soft underbelly. He hurries to provide a response. “You too, Daichi.”

* * *

 

‘Hanging out’ with Daichi’s volleyball friends transforms into ‘going out to dinner’ with Daichi’s volleyball friends, which then becomes an impromptu ‘bar-hopping session’ with Daichi’s volleyball friends, which finally and inevitably snowballs into ‘singing karaoke at one in the morning’ with Daichi’s volleyball friends.

By the end of it all, Koushi is so happily not-giving-a-shit and wholeheartedly intoxicated that is disposition could only be described as ‘loopy.’ Daichi is very nearly in the same boat, but his now-second-nature captain instincts have kicked in, meaning he discreetly guards the people under his care. In this case, Daichi being a first-year safety on his college team, that distinction pretty much entirely belongs to Suga. Suga, who considers it an enormous victory, a Herculean feat of strength, that he has:

  * Found his way back to Daichi’s shoebox apartment in the largest city in the world (of which, Suga has no familiarities)
  * Remained almost entirely free of unwanted advances, physical altercations, or various bodily fluids
  * And finally, kept his phone, keys, wallet and any other valuables on his person for the entirety of the evening’s escapades.



Before he knows it, he’s back, sitting at Daichi’s tiny dinner table, which also holds the honor of Daichi’s study desk, office space, television-viewing site, and has the convenience of becoming a kotatsu in the winter months. Sugawara feels warm and relaxed, sated, even, listening to the spray of Daichi’s shower and the timbre of his humming. He begins to sip at a glass of tap water, hopefully to mollify tomorrow’s hangover, when Daichi steps out of the shower; his skin scrubbed and warmed to a pink. He’s wearing only a worn-out T-shirt and boxer shorts, and rubbing his wet face and hair into a fuzzy towel like a tired old dog. 

“Hey, Sugawara,” he grunts. “You can use the bathroom, I’m gonna go to bed.” 

Suga nods and hums. “See you in a bit.” He pads into the bathroom, into a warm cloud of steam that smells like Daichi’s shampoo, soap, cologne. He grins when he sees Daichi’s neat little toothbrush stand, and Suga’s own toothbrush next to Daichi’s, if only temporarily. Suga takes a few minutes to change his clothes, wash his face, brush his teeth and sneak a peek into Daichi’s little bathroom closet. Mouthwash, shaving supplies, condoms, dental floss, and a scale on the floor. Suga grins. When they changed clothes after high school volleyball practice, Daichi would, every once in a while, pinch at the skin on his belly and worry that he was getting ‘tubby.’ Suga just thought it was cute. 

When he joins Daichi in his bedroom, Daichi is propped up in bed, scrolling through his phone in the dark. He looks up, suddenly, when Suga arrives, and opens his mouth to talk, then closes it, and sort of trips over his words for a moment before he begins to speak. 

“Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight? W-with me. We don’t have to do anything, we’re both still kind of drunk, but I thought it might be nice, it’s your last night here-“ “Yes-yeah, I think I’d like that.” Suga walks to the other side of Daichi’s queen bed, tucks his feet under the covers and sort of shuffles over until he’s barely pressed against Daichi’s side. Daichi gently takes Suga’s hand, twining their fingers together and hiding his thumb in the warm space between their two palms. Suga presses his cheek against Daichi’s shoulder, closes his eyes, and begins to murmur to Daichi.

“Remember when we did this, back in Miyagi? If I couldn’t sleep you’d hug me in your bed and rub my back. And-and if you couldn’t sleep I’d let you be the little spoon, and you liked to face the wall because it made you feel safer.” 

Daichi hums in recognition. His voice breaks almost imperceptibly, and he shifts closer as Sugawara continues. 

“None of the other boys ever did that, did they.” Suga says. It’s not a question. 

Daichi shakes his head, anyways. He and Sugawara had always shared their own private brand of affection, but they had never felt the need or found the opportunity to delve into the subject in conversation. It was minor, really, they had only slept together maybe three times, hugged sometimes, never kissed.

The clock strikes three; Daichi groans. He’s got practice at seven, and classes later in the day. When he moves to lie down, Suga follows. They face each other in bed, and Daichi pulls up the comforter to tuck around Suga’s shoulder. Suga rubs his cheek against it (adorably) and winks. Daichi huffs, and moves forward to gather Suga up in his arms. He suddenly feels empowered: he’s in his own, tiny apartment in a sprawling, brand-new city. He kisses Suga’s cheek once, twice, three times. Suga tangles their legs together, and happily hums, nearly purrs, when Daichi’s fingers stroke through his hair. Daichi nestles closer and whispers.

“When we finish school, I want to live with you. I know that we’re different, and I know we can’t marry, and I know that it hurts, but we can still take care of each other. I love you so much, Koushi. I want to stay with you for as long as I can.”

When Daichi finishes his mini-speech, quasi-confession, he can feel Suga blubbering into his shoulder: “Daichi...Daichi why do you do this to me, I love you Daichi, Daichi…” 

Daichi feels himself tear up, laugh and beam at the same time as he hugs Suga closer and gently shushes him. A while later, on the edge of sleep, Suga captures Daichi’s face in both hands. Daichi is momentarily struck by the fear that Suga will mercilessly scold and tease him for being such a love-drunk softie, but instead Suga indulges him with kisses, slipping his hands down around Daichi’s waist and stroking at the soft sole of Daichi’s foot with his toes. They fall asleep together.


End file.
